Enigma
by Flying Pencil
Summary: There is now a reason for why I'm never letting Allen top ever again. Who thought that I could get pregnant? Whatever Komui did to me, he's sooo paying for it. MPreg, Laven, Yaoi, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Enigma

What? I'm writing Mpreg? How'd that happen?

Well, it was mostly due to a new friend of mine on DeviantArt named sylarlovingninja. I was running an idea by her and she waned me to make it mpreg but NO WAY was I gonna do that so I wrote this for her and I liked it even though it's short. So now it's here.

I dun know if there'll be sex or not. Still… enjoy!

NOTE TO READERS: THIS MENTAL PATIENT DOES NOT OWN -MAN.

"Fuck!" Lavi yelled so loudly that the entire order building heard him echoing down the halls.

"Lavi, just calm down," Lenalee begged as the fuming redhead stormed out of the medical ward. "It's probably not as bad as you think it is..."

"Not as bad?" Lavi all but shrieked. "I... your brother is going to DIE when I get my hands on him!"

"Be reasonable, Lavi. I'm sure he had good intentions. Besides, Komui can always fix it... I think."

"Fix? FIX? I'm pregnant, Lenalee! And dammit all I really want some cake right now!"

Alright! Done! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Enigma

Man! You guys are lucky! Because of sylarlovingninja, you get a weekly update! Sheesh!

-disclaimer-

* * *

Lavi now had his cake, but he was still pissed. He sat in Komui's office with his plate, pastry, and fork watching as Lenalee yanked her borther's ear and demand he apologized to Lavi.

"I'm sorry, Lavi! Forgive me!" Komui groveled. "I was only trying to protect the chastity of my beloved Lenalee!"

"I can't believe you, Komui! You're absolutely ridiculous! When I'm 18, I'm disowning you!" Lenalee yelled in exasperation.

"NO!" Komui wailed pathetically. "I only put female hormones in his food so that he wouldn't be interested in you! All I did was accidentally misjudge their strength!"

"MISJUDGE?" Lavi yelled. "LIKE HELL YOU DID! DID WE MENTION THAT I'M FUCKING PREGNANT NOW? By the way, this cake is delicious."

"Lenalee made it," Komui said pridefully.

"I wish I could bake like this." Lavi's wistful tone suddenly morphed into sadness. "I never had the chance to learn to bake because I was always on the move as a Bookman," he sobbed.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked, bewildered by Lavi's sudden mood swings. "Um... Komui exactly how strong were those hormones?"

"Well I presume that they weren't too strong. After all, they were just enhanced with Komuvitamin D." Komui shrugged dismissively.

"You what?" Lavi's distressed wail shook a few books off of Komui's disorganized wall. "Well no fucking wonder I'm pregnant! I'm going to strangle you, Komui!"

Lenalee placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder soothingly, much to Komui's distress. "Relax, Lavi. We can fix this. RIGHT, bother?"

"Well I can't do anything yet because it might affect development of the baby in your new womb." Komui said, like a true scientist.

"I don't want it," Lavi said flatly.

"But Allen might. Have you tried asking him?" Komui asked slyly.

"You... but..." Lavi was powerless to his boyfriend's cute face. He let out a funny strangled sound out of his throat. "Does he even know I'm pregnant?"

"No, but he's coming soon and you'll have to tell him," Lenalee piped up. "That's not our job here. In fact, brother, we're leaving," she grabbed her brother's ear and dragged him out of the room. "Good luck!"

OH SHIT. WHAT DO I DO NOW?

* * *

Yaaay mood swings!

Did I mention they're short chapters? XD

Well bye now!

REVIEW PWEEEZE 3


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi paced around the room nervously. He didn't know what he'd say. It wasn't normal to go up to your boyfriend and say "Hey. I'm pregnant." Well, at least... not for guys anyways.

The redhead chewed his lip. He could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

Panicked, he dove behind the couch, hitting his head against the wall in the process. "Ow..." he groaned sorely as the door creaked open.

"Lavi?" His boyfriends voice resonated in the large room. Lavi bit his tongue to keep himself from responding to that adorable, British voice. "Why'd Komui tell me he wanted to see me?" Allen wondered aloud. "Maybe he went to the bathroom."

Dammit. He was too naively cute sometimes.

Ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. Some amount of time passed, but Allen still didn't leave. Occasionally, his boyfriend would heave a forlorn sigh, making Lavi jump. Now, Lavi was smart, but he wasn't a fucking escape artist! Maybe Allen would leave if he waited long enough.

Sadly, in all his anxious waiting, it slipped his mind that he was allergic to dust. And of course, nobody really dusted behind a couch. Too late he realized the tickling sensation in his nose.

"ACHOO!" Lavi sneezed explosively. He covered his mouth and nose, but it was already too late.

"Lavi, what're you doing back there?" Allen asked, peeking over the edge of the sofa curiously.

Thinking nervous, Lavi said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm cleaning… it's really dirty back here!" He mentally smacked himself as Allen giggled.

"You always were a weird one, Lavi. Here, come out. Komui told me that you had something to tell me? Is something wrong?"

Damn. Allen was far too cute sometimes. "Err right." Lavi pulled himself out from between the sofa and the wall and sat next to his boyfriend, who dusted him off.

"You're covered in dust, Lavi."

"Sorry."

"So what's wrong?"

"Err… how to put this…"

"Just remember, Lavi, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge," Allen said with a bright smile.

OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT. "Allen… KomuitoldmeI'mpregnant." Lavi rushed the words out without looking at his boyfriend. After he'd said it, the redhead felt a lot better. That was, until he saw Allen's shocked face.

"Wait… What?"

* * *

Done! Man that was definitely not a week… I'm so lame… =_="

Fail chapter...


	4. Question

Hey guys. I've been gone for two years (approximately) and I just wanted to ask a question. How many people actually (for some reason) want me to continue these fanfictions? That means any and all of my fanfictions. The update rate would still be terrible, but I can't quit writing.

Just asking… Leave a comment?


	5. Giving In

Alright guys, I get it XD I will probably end up re-starting some stories after this wave of schoolwork ebbs. I'm so glad that there are some of you who still want me to keep writing, though. It's really heart-warming. :) I've gotten a lot of really nice replies and offers.

For those of you who are wondering, I'm not going to restart **all** the stories. The ones that I will be working on are Stray and A Laven Tail, brought back by popular demand. I'm also restarting Aria of the Forgotten because it was my favorite idea and I would like to try and make it work.

I think I'll start these stories anew instead of continuing them. After I plot them out more thoroughly, of course. This will take a while, but I'll try to keep you guys updated.

I may also need some editors/people who will keep me on track in general. You'll probably need to check your email constantly, and if you have a gmail, that'd be preferred. If you are interested, send me a pm with a brief summary about you (full sentences please) and some examples of your work that I can read. Or, if you'd like to just be an alarm clock (so that I don't write late updates) instead of an editor, just say so.

Thanks so much for everything.

~Pencil


End file.
